The fight of our lifes
by kattog
Summary: An Attack 9 years ago on planet mobius left people in hiding and staying away from the cruel Ruler of the planet. A little girl and her freind lives in an underground village for saftey, thats when they met sonic, a blue speedster that everybody loves. Then a disaster hits, will they be able to survive this attack or dissapear for good?
1. 9 years past and into the future

"Run Child! Run!" a woman yelled as a child ran away with a bundle in its arms. The woman yelled 'RUN!" before she was shot down by rapid gunfire and the lighting striking the earth when she fell. The child ran threw the burning city as her freinds and family were being killed, with the small bundle. The Child was only 6 years old and was female. She wore a gold band on her head, wrist, waist, and ankles with aqua clothing and aburn hair. Her name was Princess Sally Alicia Acorn, princess of Mobius and the bundle she was carrying was a baby. Sally was just told to take the baby and run to knothole while she still can and watch the mother of the baby die at her feet. Sally shuddered at that intense moment which only happend an hour ago. Thunder crackled in the sky as thunder rolled loudly with every step sally took to the hideout. "Gotta keep her safe, gotta keep her safe," Sally mumbled to her self and ran into the woods, away from the city and into saftey. Sally saw Rosey near the entrance of knothole and was putting children in one by one to go to saftey. Sally ran to the woman and hugged her quickly. " hurry child, we dont got much time ya know" Rosey whispered in Sally's ear. Sally nodded and went down the tube to knothole, were her and her friends adventure was just begining...

_9 years later LOCATION: KNOTHOLE amy's pov_

"I cant wait to show Sally this! She'll love it!" said 9 year old Amy Rose. She was walking back to her's and Sally's Cabin to give Sally something for her birthday. I gathered Sally's favorite fruit and nuts from the forest and hurried to keep them fresh. I skipped and giggled along the way, my basket swinging back and forth in my tiny hand, thinking that life was just so perfect and no one could ruin it. I don't know what freedom is like but I hope to feel it someday when the evil man at the surface would come down from his rule and freedom be theirs. The people just hid down here for 9 years and was never discovered and Sally and the others want to keep it that way cause of the small children in knothole and they feel they had the right to protect them. I was the youngest child in knothole and the smallest too, so that means I can hide easily from anyone if I ever got in trouble. I walked down the worn path to the door and inside. The door creaked slightly when I went to close it " dont wake Sally" I whispered as my chao, Abadi, a magenta colored chao with blue eyes followed me into the kitchen. I started getting the supplies that I needed to cook for Sally's Special Breakfast. "Hey Abadi, can you get me a bowl down please?" I asked the chao sweetly. The chao got down a bowl and started craking eggs into it then flower and sugar. Abadi mixed the batter while I made the pancakes and eggs with toast and jam. "okay Abadi, just put milk and berries in the cake mix and put it in the pan and I will put it in the oven" I said humming and danicing to a familiar tune I heard on the radio. Then I began to sing to it.

"Boy meets girl

You were my dream,my world

But i was blind

You cheated on me from behind

So on my own I feel so all alone

Though I know it's true

I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle

I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see

That you are made for me

I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl

One day you'll see it can happen to me

I need a miracle

I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see

That you are made for me

I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl

One day you'll see it can happen to me

It can happen to me

Miracle... Miracle [echo]

Day and night

I'm always by your side

Cause I know for sure

My love is real my feelings pure

So take a try

No need to ask me why

Cause I know it's true

I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle...  
I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see

That you are made for me

I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl

One day you'll see it can happen to me

I need a miracle

I wanna be your girl

Give me a chance to see

That you are made for me

I need a miracle

Please let me be your girl

One day you'll see it can happen to me

It can happen to me"

The last note slid off my tounge like icecream on summer's concrete. Breakfast was done and I left a note saying that I went over to Bunnie's to help with something and that Sally couldnt come. I left the house, with Abadi following in pursuit, to Bunnie's house for Sally's b-day party later on...


	2. Who are you?

Sally's POV I woke up to breakfast on the table and a note from amy saying that she went over to Bunnie's and that I had to go later on. I sighed and ate my breakfast, noticing that it was my favorite berrys and nuts in it. Smiling, I finished my meal and put my dishes in the sink, then changing into my usual attire: light blue vest, boots and my hand held computer NICOLE. When I was about to walk out of the house, Amy came running up with Abadi in tow. Amy didn't notice me comin out and ran into me, both of us falling down. "Amy! why are you in a hurry?" I asked the young pink hedgehog, getting up and helping her up. "Hi Sally! Oh, Im not in a hurry I just had to get ...my basket! yeah my basket. hehe" Amy said nervously and ran to get her basket. I laughed and said to myself "She is so forgetfull" Amy came back and grabbed my hand, telling me how her morning went and all that.

The villagers greeted us happily and continued onto their morning riturals, happy as can be. "Oh Sally! I almost forgot! how did you like your breakfast?" the pinkette asked curiously. I thought about what happened and told amy "I loved it! you are a good cook miss amy!" I picked her up, laughing and swung her around as she squeeled in happiness at being airborn for just a few seconds. "So Miss amy, what are we doin today, other then the meeting later on?" I asked her. She pouted at the thought of the meeting, then her face brighting up, then telling me that today's adventure is a secret. "I can't tell you! sworn secrecy!" Said Amy, skipping and pointing her index finger in the air, and her chao doing the same. I laughed at the two youngins. Then looked at Amy. She was too young to understand what is going on at the surface. But she does have a clue and knows better then to go up there until she is older or a freedom fighter. Sally sighed and swiped her thoughts away and was glad that amy was happy and safe, if anything happened to the girl, she wouldn't be happy, for she thinks amy as a little sister to her. "Sally! come on, We have to get going or the suprize will be ruined!" Amy said, grabbing the chipmunk's hand and dragging her towards bunnie's hut." now close your eyes and wait untill I tell you to open them ok?" I nodded and let the young girl lead me into the dark hut. "Ok, ready? Open your eyes now!" Amy said turning on the lights. I opened my eyes and everybody jumped out of their hiding places around the hut, yelling SUPRIZE! or Happy Birthday Sally! I was happy to see my freinds celebrating my 16th birthday. "Oh, Guys! you shouldn't have!"I said, blushing. A rabbit that has half cyborg bodie walked up to the princess. "Oh don't worrie about it Sally-girl! It was all amy's idea!" the rabbot said, and hugged the now 16 year old. I hugged back and turned to amy, looking down at the pink hedgehog with a smirk on my face. Amy was looking down at her feet and hands behind her back, letting her pink quills fall over her shoulders and covering her face. I picked her up and sat her on my hip, then hugged her. "Thank you amy, were would I be without you!" I told her as she hugged me back, giggling and awnsering "You wouldn't be having a sweet sixteen right?"I sat the pink hedgehog down onto the couch and made my way to all my freinds, thanking them for tonight. Later that day, I sent amy home for her nap, and I got ready for today's meeting at hq. "Sally why are you planning an attack on Robotnik now? You should relax for the rest of your birthday." A gray walrus with a red baseball cap and tool belt on said also known as Rotor. "Sorry rotor. I would but robotnik never stops either, so we have to be on our toes to keep these people safe, and I want to keep Amy especially safe..." I trailed off lost in thought. Rotor brought me back to realalitie and told me the meeting starts in 2 minutes. I thanked him and set off for the meeting hall...

Mystery person POV

I ran threw the maze of scrap metal and watched for swatbots along the way, then jumping into an open air vent and imediatly went into finding Robotniks main HQ. "Dang, where is he?" I whispered. I took out a small radio and and waited for directions to the main place. "Hey buddy, you there?" I said into the radio. All there was was static, then a small childlike voice coming threw. "Yeah, need directions?" "No duh" I volled back. "Fine seesh, go right then left then a right and BINGO! your there!" I laughed at him joking around. "Ok, gotcha, see ya in 15." I followed the given directions and I came onto Robotniks HQ. "Bingo" I whispered. I peaked down threw the cracks of the vent and saw Robotnik talking to his nephew, Snivley about his newest plan to find the secret hidden sanctuary call Knothole. "It will be great Snivley! Those blasted Freedom Fighters wont know what hit them!" Robotnik said, sending shivers down my spine. "Y-yes sir, they wont know what hit them sir." Snivley replied, mumbling a few things out of hearing. "All swatbot patrolls, report to top deck immediatly, get ready to attack." Robotnik said into the speakers then he and Snively left to go to top deck. "Time to blow this pocicle stand." I said. I placed some bombs along the way out and jump out, running towards the scrap pile farthest away from the base, then pressing a button making the insides blow up. You can hear Snively and Robotnik screaming from the destroyed base, "Hehe dont think of goin near Knothole slimbags." I said laughing and jumping around, then taking off towards the sanctuary with my buddy all ready there waiting.

Amy's POV

Sally went to her meeting while I took her presents home for her. When Sally walked into Bunnie's place, her face light up! She was so happy and you could tell atleast a mile away. I giggled at that and put Sally's presents in her room and went to mine. My room was just a red painted room with a small bed in the corner and a dresser. I have a chest at the end of my bed with a couple dolls from past birthday partys. I have about 9 of them on there, one looking older then the other one, also looking like me. Each year on my birthday, I wake up to find a doll right beside me. I dont know who made them, but when I find out who did, I would hug them tight and thank them. I quickly got ready for bed and look out the window at the sun setting peacefully. I started to close my eyes to sleep when there was this loud **BOOM**! I sat straight up in my bed, jumped out and ran out the door towards the sound source. It was at the meeting hall and a large crowd had gathered there. I pushed my way threw towards the front to see Sally with a spikey blue hedgehog about the same height as her, along with and orange two tailed fox. I made my way to Sally and grabbed her hand and squeezed it, to let her now im there. "Sally, who are these guys?" I asked looking at the two new people. Sally stared at the blue hedgehog with disbelief while he stared back with a smirk. I let go of Sally's hand and took a step foward towards the fox, untill Sally noticed and grabbed me, putting me on her hip. "Aww come on Sal, the kid did nothing wrong! What did I do know?" He said curiously. "Bunnie, can you take her please and put her back to bed at your house? I'll pick her up later." Sally said to the Cyborg rabbit. She nodded and took me, with me complaining. "But Sally I want to stay with you!" I pleaded. She turned to me and kissed my cheek, saying "Please Amy? I have to work out something with blue boy, ok?" I nodded and let Bunnie take me away from Sally. When Bunnie and me got to her hut, she put me down in her bed to sleep. "Bunnie, who was that blue spikey guy?" I asked the rabbot. "Hun that was Sonic the Hedgehog." She replied. "Ok but that does not explain why Sally sent me here." I said pouting. "Oh sugah Sally will explain in due time, I promise, now, do me a favor and fall asleep ok?" I nodded and she left, with me fake sleeping as she went back to the meeting hall. I sat up and snickered and got out and put pillows in my place and snuck out of the hut quietly. I took my secret passage towards the meeting hall and hid in a couple bushes. Sally had a fustrated look on her face as she talked to the blue hedgehog known as Sonic. I couldn't see Sonic's face, but you could tell he wasnt happy either. I looked around the clearing for his orange companion but no luck. Just about when I was going to head back, I collided with something or someone. "Owch, hey watch i..." The person managed to speak before I collapsed my hand onto his mouth. "Shhh" I pointed towards the two still arguing and put a finger to my lips, then led him back to the hut. "Hey why did you put your hand on my mouth?" He asked, his curious sky blue eyes wandering for awnsers. "Becaused they woulda known we were spying and one more word from you we would be dead by now," I replied, crossing my arms. He noddesd in understandment and followed me into Bunnies hut and onto her couch, telling each other about our caretakers. I learned that his name was Tails and that he had a high IQ for his age, which I believed. He also told me that Sonic can ran at the speed of sound, mabye even faster. I was shocked at that but told him of Sally. Sally was the leader of the freedom fighters and the princess of mobius. Tails already knew my name cause sally said it earlier. We both soon fell asleep on the couch, me having my head on Tails shoulder and Tails head on top of my head...

* * *

I_ hope you enjoy! Thanks for the reviews too! I will try to update soon!_ -_**Kattog**_


	3. Help

In Robotniks HQ

"Snively, launch the spy orbs into the forest" Robotnik ordered. Snively did as he was told, launching the spy orbs into the great forest. "ohh this is gonna be a good day, dont you agree snively? We would have those retched freedom fighters in the palm of our hand, but also the Princess"  
Robotnik laughed and balled his hands into fists, then watching the screen as the spy orbs looked around the forest for any living being. A couple minutes past and still no sign of a creature. "Dang it Snivley! Why is there no freedom fighters?" Robotnik yelled.

"Umm they are hiding?"Snively replied, still watching the spy orbs working their way threw the forest. Robotnik slammed his fists onto his chair, gritting his teeth. "They can't hide for long... eventually they will have to come out to fight..."

"Sir, do you want me to turn on the heat sensors?" Snively asked the man. The doctor waved his hand to say to go ahead and went to thinking of a plan to get the freedom fighters. Snively turned the heat sensors on and waited for anything to pop up. The orbs picked up two mobian beings in a clearing, obviously children playing.

"Sir! The spy orbs found something!" said Snively, pointing to the screen. Robotnik snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards the screen, seing the two mobians. "Snively, heat sensors off and zoom in." The doctor ordered. Snively pressed a few buttons and the heat sensors came off and zoomed in.

There was a small pink female hedgehog, hair down to her waist, three bangs on her forhead. She was wearing a baggy green shirt with an orange skirt. Along with her was an orange fox with two tails. He also had three bangs on his forehead along with a white muzzle, chest and the tips of his tail's. Wearing red and white sneakers.

"Snively havent we seen that orange fox before?" Robotnik asked his nephew.

"Yes sir, he follows sonic around." He replied.

'Hmm, where is that pesky blue hedgehog?' the overlord thought. Just as on que, a blue hedgehog and a chipmunk showed up into the clearing, talking briefly to the two children and then the hedgehog went over to a tree stump and looked at the chipmunk, who nodded. The hedgehog pulled on a vine and the tree stump opened up revealing an entrance. The four mobians dissapeared into the stump, which closed slowly after.

"All swatbots into the Great Forest! We found Knothole's entrance!" Robotnik yelled, grinning evily and rubbing his hands together. "We finely found it snively, finely we have the princess outsmarted and trapped."

Snively laughed along with his uncle in glee and got their ship ready to go see the lifes of the people get ruined...

Amy's Pov

When I woke up this morning, I was confused, and threwout the day all I could think about was Sonic.I didn't tell anyone this though but it bothered me. Sally took me out of the village to show me the forest, and Sonic came along with Tails. The forest was huge, and that makes me wonder why the ruler never found us. For a couple of minutes, sonic and sally took off somewhere after showing us the forest, leaving us by the secret entrance, doing what kids do, play.

Me and Tails were playing a war game, pretending to have warriors on each side and fight. In the end we both laughed and laid down on the grass, silently thinking to ourselfs. Then sonic came into my mind agian. I sighed and cleared my thoughts and rolled onto my belly and stared at tails with a grin till he looked towards me.

"H-hi amy?" He said nervously and rolled onto his belly too.

"Hey Tails, I got a question" I asked.

"I have an awnser...somewhat" He replied.

"What is the ruler's name? Sally or the others wont tell me at all" As I said this, I fumbled with my hands, waiting for his awnser. He sighed and mumbled something then looked towards me.

"His name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik, he is a cruel man. Thats why Sally and the other freedom fighters are gone alot amy." He looked towards the sky, watching the birds fly threw the tree tops.

"Oh, thank you tails." I replied with a smile. He smiled and nodded. I was about to say something when tails put a finger to his lips to be quiet, and then straining his ears to hear the surroundings of the forset.

A wind sound could be heard. So before tails got the chance to talk, Sonic and Sally zoomed into the clearing, looking at us both. "Hi sally, sonic." Me and tails said in unison. The two just laughed and sonic set sally down. Sonic walked over to a vine and looked for sallys permission, which she granted and he pulled the vine, making the tree stump open up. "Wow, how come I never known about this before?" I said in amazment, getting up off the ground, tails following soon after.

"You never knew about it because I never took you outside the village before."Sally replied.

"Amy, Tails, come on. we dont got all day." Sonic said impatiently.

"Sonic, remember?"Sally said with a frown.

Sonic waved his hand in the air and grabbed tails, then down the slide. You could hear the two enjoying everybit of the slide. "Ready to go Amy?" I nodded and sat on sally's lap, then slid down the slide with her. It was fun, loops and turns everywhere! At the end we landed in a pile of hay, cushining our fall. "Lets do that agian!" I yelled, jumping from Sally's grasp and running around. The people in the room laughed at my niaveness, then calming down when sally grabbed me and put me over her shoulder. "Time for bed missy, its way past your bedtime." Sally said carring me to our hut and into my room. I pouted as i got dressed for bed and tucked in.

"I dont wanna go to bed!" I said.

"Then Amy, how are you gonna be a freedom fighter on no sleep? please for me?" Sally pleaded.

I nodded and cuddled under my covers for warmth and soon fell alseep, thinking of sonic agian.

Later Around Midnight (it was about 8 to 9 o'clock when amy went to bed)

I was woken up by smoke and heat. I sat up and looked out my window. There was flames on alot of huts and some smashed to pieces. People were running away from these 5 to 6 feet tall robots, some hurt from their huts getting torn down or burnt. I blinked, thinking it was a dream. I even pinched myself, but it was no dream, it was real.

I acted quickly and grabbed my bear, then went under my bed and grabbed a backpack full of supplies. I quickly got dressed and ran out the door with my bag full of stuff. I went into sally's room to find her not there, but I just did like I was trained since I was 2. Grab Sally's family heirlooms, put them in the bag and grabbed my bow and arrows. I couldn't find Abadi so I just left, hoping she fled to the forest or was with rosy.

I then ran out of the house as it suddenly caught fire and down the street to the exit, screaming sally's name. "Sally! Sally! where are you!" Then I saw her fighting some robots along with the other freedom fighters. She finished off a robot and looked towards me, rage in her blue eyes.

"Amy! Run and hide! I will find you later I promise ok? Go why you have the chance!" She yelled out as robots approached her. I nodded and ran with my life. I saw sonic in the mist of battle, a large crowd of robots around him and no one else with him. Where's tails? Mabye rosy got to him and took him somewhere safe. So I kept on running and dodging robots and burning peices of wood or forest. I ran into some robots on the way but I made it to the forest finally, but didnt stop. I kept running and running, my legs sore from running so fast, but I didn't stop.

I finally stopped in an unknown area. It had desert walls and no sign of life. I then noticed it as the Great Unknown. Sally said a nearby freedom fighter pack was here and was hiding from robotnik as well.

I wandered around the place looking for a cave with an inscription on it. I couldnt find it and it was starting to get dark so I just went into a cave and pulled out a blanket and and tightend it around my body. It was so cold here at night its not even funny. My teeth were chattering and I was shivering my butt off. A burst of cold wind came into the cave and made the air more freezing.

Then I realized something. I was in love with sonic the hedgehog. Thats the only explanation for me thinking about him all the time. I was 9 though and he was 16 mabye? I didn't want to think of this right now so I closed my eyes and put my back agianst the cold wall, whimpering and waiting for sally to come get me and that sonic was alright...

Normal Pov (a few days after the attack)

Walking along the canyon walls was a female wolf. She had light gray fur with black hair, along with a white streak threw the sides. She sported a cyan blue leotard, sandles, gold braclets, belt and around her neck. Light green eyes and a scar on her right cheek.

She was taking a walk while others were patrolling the great unkown. The female was thinking of ways to help out her pack more cause of robotnik getting weaker or stronger, nobody knows his next move or when he was going to act, and that frustrated the freedom fighters alot. She gritted her teeth and clenched her hands into fists. She calmed a second after that and continued her walk in peace.

After a few minutes of peace, the wolf heard a whimper from a nearby cave. So following it she found the cave and inside a small pink hedgehog. She had a blanket wrapped tightly around her body, her back agianst the cave's wall, eyes closed, tears in her eyes. Next to her was a backpack and a bow/arrows. She looked like she was here for a couple days and have been crying. It was too dark to tell the rest.

"Hello?" The wolf said.

The pink hedgehog opened her eyes and jumped up into mid-air, the blanket falling around her feet as she pressed up agianst the wall.

"Don't hurt me please, I swear I didn't do anything, Honest!" She said whimpering.

The wolf then walked towards the child and calmed her down, saying her name was Lupe and that she was the leader of the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters.

"I-its nice to meet you Lupe, Sally told me about you guys once. Im amy" Amy said still shivering.

"You mean Sally, as in Princess Sally, leader of Knothole Freedom Fighters?" Lupe said shocked.

Amy nodded and wrapped the blanket around her petite body once more. Lupe sighed and put a grin on her face. The she picked up the hedgehogs stuff and motioned her to follow.

"Where are we going Lupe?" Amy asked.

"We are going to my headquarters so that you could get warm and have some food and then you could tell me how sally and the others are doing ok?" said Lupe leading the young hedgehoglette to the main entrance. Lupe brought out a remote and pressed a series of codes, making the door open and leading the two inside the dark cavern.

Threw series of twist and turns, the two mobians finally made it to the main room, were a huge fire was going and people chatting among them selfs. Some male wolfs ran up to Lupe and spoke to her in an acient language then motioning to the youngling right beside her.

"Thats Amy, she came from Knothole. She is perfectly harmless."Lupe said to the others, then going over to some young girls about amy's age.

"Would you girls mind taking care of amy here for a bit? I have to do something for awhile. Make sure she feels at home please." The girls nodded towards their leader and led amy into another tunnel, this time it was lite and made to look pretty.

"Wow, you guys have an amazing place..."Amy said in aww.

The girls giggled before introuducing them selfs. "Im Maria and this is Topaz and Hope, and thank you, we try to make it nice."

Maria was a light brown wolf with blue eyes, she had a white dress with diffrent designs that were red. The other two girls were like twins. Dark blue with brown eyes. The only difference about them was their dresses, which was green and blue.

Maria led amy over to a bath tub and filled it with hot water, then ordered amy to get in. She told amy to call her when she was done, and in response amy nodded. Stripping out of her clothes she hopped into the warm water, relaxing for a couple minutes and scrubbed her self down the next. In the end she smelt like wild flowers in spring.

She called for maria and she brought in a towel, letting amy dry off then leading her to her room. "I put out a pair of my old clothes for you, I hope they fit. Lupe wants to see you when your done." then Maria left agian.

Sighing amy looked towards the bed and saw the clothes. It was a light red shirt with fancy white desings on the side and white pants with a red skirt to her knees. Amy loved the clothing immediatly and went out into the room and waited for maria.

Instead of Maria, Topaz came and got her and took her to lupe.

In robotniks HQ (again) Sally's pov

"Finally! We captured those Freedom Fighters! Snively bring in the hedgehog and princess..."Robotnik said happily.

I frowned and looked towards sonic. Our eyes met and sonic mouthed 'Run' to me and i nodded ready to put the plan in action. As soon as the doors opened, Me and sonic ran, and so did the other freedom fighters. They took down the robots and ran towards the exit, not looking back. Sonic broke the chains on his ankles and wrist and grabbed me on the way out, running for a safe place. Tails and the other kids were hiding in another underground hideout till we came up with a new place to live and that it was stable enough to hold us up for awhile.

"Sally, we made it! we survived buttnik!" Sonic said happily. He put me down and ran all over the place, happy that we escaped robotnik. That's when nicole spoke up.

"Sally, there is a clearing up north quite aways from robotroblis, can you please go there?" Nicole asked.

"Sure Nicole. Guys! come on we are goin north!" I told the other freedom fighters. They followed me up north and it took awhile, but when we got there, it was worth it.

"Nicole did you do this?" I asked amazed. Then right infront of me, a light brown lynx with green eyes and black hair materialized.

"Yes Sally, I did, everything here is made up of Nanites, so you got a new city, called..." Sonic cut nicole off saying "New Mobotropilis."You could tell sonic was amazed by it. It looked like the old mobotropilis alot, but better somewhat. Nicole and I laughed at sonic and went to every one telling them there home arangments and what not...

* * *

Ok Guys, major question for you. Should I Make a sequel to this story? If i did what would you like to happen in the storie? :)


End file.
